Achy
by lurkingwhump
Summary: Just a small moment between Kurt and Jane after a long, hard day. Fluff. One shot.


A/N: I can't believe it. I think I might have written a drabble of fluff. Never thought I would. Just a small glimpse into the Kurt and Jane's life after a long, hard day.

Please let me know what you think. This is the first piece of fluff I've written, ever (at least by my own standards).

Disclamer: Still don't own anything, just a fan having fun. All rights belong to Martin Gero & co, and the wonderful actors who bring these characters to life.

* * *

 **Achy**

Jane was exhausted. It had been another grueling day. They had taken down a militia cell planning to hit government offices in New York, but of course, the takedown didn't go down without a hitch. If it wasn't bombs, it was hand-to-hand combat. She had been cuffing a suspect when another one had surprised her in the melee with a crowbar to her side. Jane had dropped to her knees from the blow, ready to deflect more hits, but before a second hit had landed Kurt had already taken down the perp with a well-placed shot.

After all of the remaining members had been apprehended, the adrenaline rush wore off and Jane could feel the tiredness and aches all over her body from the fighting. She had tried to convince Kurt that she was fine, just wanting to go back to the office and then home, but he was having none of it. Protective as he was, Kurt was adamant that Jane get checked by the EMT's on the scene. It was either that, he'd said, or he'd drive her to the ER himself. Knowing her husband, Jane had no doubt Kurt would do just that, so she relented. Kurt had hovered next to her as the EMT checked her and confirmed what she already knew: her ribs were bruised but should heal on their own in a few weeks.

Finally home after the long day, Jane had just had a nice, long shower, letting the warm water massage her aching muscles. Having dried off, she now stood in front of the mirror in her underwear, tracing her fingers over the large bruise in her side and noting the various other bruises that were visible under her tattoos. Out of the corner of her eye she registered Kurt entering the bedroom and soon felt his arms wrap her in an embrace as he lay his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked softly, worry audible in his voice.

Jane leaned back against him, enjoying the closeness and sighed with a small smile dancing on her lips. "I'm fine. Just tired and achy."

"Come on, lie down," Kurt whispered as he guided them the few steps to the bed.

As Jane settled on the bed face down, Kurt passed her an ice pack that she placed against her ribs. She leaned into the pillow and let out a contented sigh as she felt his hands gently kneading the aching muscles on her back. This had become almost a small ritual for them, after particularly rough days. She was surprised how good Kurt was at reading her: she wouldn't say it aloud, but he always seemed to know when she needed the intimacy and comfort of his touch. He carefully manipulated the knotted muscles of her shoulders, stopping occasionally to ask if Jane was okay when he hit a particularly sore spot and she groaned quietly. Feeling the tension ease from her body, she assured him she was fine as he continued his ministrations.

Almost dozing off by the time Kurt stopped, Jane felt the bed dip as he lay down next to her. His stubble scratched her back as he placed soft kisses here and there. He wasn't tracing her tattoos as he sometimes did, but it was more random. Some of the kisses were on her arms, some on her back and sides; all tender and undemanding.

She squirmed as he pressed his lips to the hollow of her neck, his stubble tickling her neck.

"Turn around," he asked her lovingly.

Having been so comfortable just now, Jane let out a small moan of discontent, but turned.

Kurt rubbed his nose against hers as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "God, I love you."

"Love you, too."

Jane couldn't help a small hiss of pain escaping as she switched to a more comfortable position. Kurt removed the ice pack from her side and looked up at her as he gently pressed his lips against the bruise there. Now she understood what he was doing. He was mapping her bruises, placing a kiss on each of them. As he moved his lips to the next bruise, she reached out her hand and caressed his cheek affectionately. "I'm okay, Kurt," she told him softly.

"I know you are," he whispered against her skin. Kissing another bruise, he gave her an anguished look and continued huskily "But every time something like this happens, I can't help but think I could've lost you if things had gone differently."

Jane ran her hand tenderly through his hair as he placed his cheek against her stomach, clearly enjoying her touch. "But you didn't. I'm right here."

Crawling up to her, Kurt gently pulled her into an embrace, anchoring his hands around her waist. "Yeah, you are. And I'll do anything I can to make sure it stays that way."

Jane kissed his jaw softly before settling against the crook of his neck. "And I love you for it, even if it annoys the hell out of me at times."

Kurt huffed in mock exasperation against her hair. "Hmm. If your annoyance is the price I have to pay, I can live with that."


End file.
